Happy Thanksgivings?
by SimplyAwesome1
Summary: Guess who "forgot" what holiday it is.


**The second part which is just the first part written as a story may be a little different. For those who hasn't read ****_Pure Awesomeness_**** or any other short stories like this one...it may be a little unclear...and you also wouldn't know that Keyaira is me. **

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving?**  
Punk; *opens the oven* OH LORD JEBUS IT'S A FIRE! *shields nose from the smoke*  
Edge; *runs into the kitchen* Dad wh- *starts to cough, covers nose and swat away the smoke* CALL 911 BEFORE DAD BURNS DOWN THE HOUSE!  
Punk; *glares at Edge*  
Me; *runs into the kitchen w/ my nose covered and phone to ear* ok thanks. *hangs up phone* they'll be here soon, they also said get Punk out of the kitchen.  
Punk; *glares at me* they did not!  
Me; I can always call them back.  
Punk; *Walks out of the kitchen* this is the last time I'll try to cook a good dinner for you guys.  
Edge; No one asked you to.  
Punk; *turns around* I was trying to save Thanksgiving!  
Me; What the...dad Thanksgiving is next month. Today is Halloween.  
Punk; No wonder you guys are dressed as Ninja Turtles...hmm...well I'm going to change into my ring gear. I'm going as CM Punk.  
Me; *grab Punk by the shirt* oh no you don't! You're staying here until the fire department comes around while we go trick or treating. *holds up my candy bag*  
Edge; Wade, Ted come on!  
Wade; *comes into the kitchen* how come I couldn't be Leonardo?  
Ted; *comes in dressed as Leonardo* Because I look better as him.  
Me; oh can it Wade, red looks better on you anyway!  
Edge; There's always the option of leaving him with dad.  
Wade; I think I'm fine with being Leonardo. *leaves out of the house*  
Me; I thought so, see ya dad.  
Edge; try not to cook anything else while we're gone please.  
Ted; oh and try not to get kidnapped again.  
Punk; Yeah, Yeah! *slams door behind Ted* *runs back into the kitchen laughing and sets the oven on really high* Halloween my ass. *Pushes turkey back in and close ovens door* It's Thanksgiving! *Looks at the picture of Edge, Wade, Ted and I* Merry Thanksgiving everyone!

* * *

Smoke, a big black cloud of it. Punk ran into the kitchen and opened the oven quickly, causing a larger cloud of smoke to escape. Coughing and swatting at the air he took a step back to investigate.  
Great. He burnt the turkey. Again.

"OH LORD JEBUS IT'S A FIRE!" He yelled to pull the attention away from the fact that the turkey was brunt.

Hearing his dad scream Adam ran into the kitchen expecting a small stove fire, but he was hit with a thick smoke and the smell of something burnt. The smell was over whelming and the smoke started to get to him so he covered his nose. He could barely see Punk through the smoke. It was so bad he had to squint his eyes.

"Someone call the fire department before Dad burns down the house!" He couldn't see it, but he knew Punk was glaring at him.

Just then Punk's youngest daughter (and his only daughter) Keyaira ran into the room covering her nose with one hand while holding her cell phone up to her ear. While she talked to the fire department, Adam decided to open the some of the windows to hopefully evacuate the smoke.

"Ok, thanks." Keyaira hung up the phone and stuffed it into the tiny pocket of her skirt. "They'll be here in a few. In the mean time they said keep dad out of the kitchen."

Punk glares at her too, crossing his arms across his chest and stuck his nose high in the air. "Liar, liar house on fire." Keyaira pulled her phone back out and held it in the air with both eye brows raised.

"I can always call them back." Punk rolled his eyes and walked behind the counter, that was out of the kitchen.

"This is the last time I'll try to cook for you guys." He mumbled sitting on top of the counter. Adam removed his hand from his nose and made a face at Punk.

"Uh, no one asked you to cook." He said in a tone that was questioning. Punk threw his hands in the air.

"I was saving thanksgiving!" He yelled. Both Keyaira and Adam stared at Punk like he had two heads. This man couldn't be serious.

"Wha...dad it's Halloween." Keyaira

"Ooooh, no wonder you guys are dressed as the Ninja Turtles." He gasped and jumped down from the counter top. "Well, I'm going to change into my ring gear. I'm gonna be CM Punk, the best wrestler in the world."

He started to walk off but didn't get very far, not with Keyaira grabbing the back of his collar and nearly choked him that is. Punk turned around with an angered expression.

"I don't think so. You're staying her until the fire department comes." Keyaira held up her trick or treating bag and pointed to it. "The guys and I are going trick or treating."

Adam walked to the hallway that lead to the stairs and yelled for Punk's second youngest Ted and his second eldest Wade to come down. Walking down with a glumly facial expression Wade turned to his older brother and frowned even more.

"I wanted to be Leonardo." The Brit pouted. He got stuck being stupid Raphael just because he looked like one. He hated when he didn't get his way, he's not used to it and most of all he hated the name Raphael.

"I look better as Leonardo than you do." Ted explained as he walked into the room with a smile. Making Wade pout even more. Ted patted his back and walked out of the door.

"This Halloween sucks already." Wade sighed as he followed behind Ted. Adam shook his head and walked out of the door calling to Wade that there's always an option of staying home.

They could make it work with only 3 Ninja Turtles. He already had the perfect story of what happened to the 4th. Raphael died tragically because of Shredder. He wasn't really liked so it never matter and they all lived about their lives.

"Already dad." Keyaira called out as she walked to the door "We leave the house on your hands, I expect it to still be standing when we get back." Punk rolled his eyes but nodded his head. Ever since he got 'kidnapped' they've been treating him like a baby. Well he's no baby and he'll show them. "Oh and try not to get kidnapped by the fire fighters."

"Yeah, yeah." He slammed the door shut in her face. The faster they're away the faster he could go back to what he was planning on doing. He peaked out of the window of any sign of the kids, or any kid for that matter. Satisfied that no kid was in sight he rushed back into the kitchen with a laugh and smile. He pushed the turkey back into the oven and turned it as high as it could go.

"Halloween my ass." He snickered, closing the oven door with a slam. "It's Thanksgiving." He walked into the den and sat on 'his' chair, picking up the broken glasses picture of his kids he got on fathers dad. "Merry Thanksgiving guys!"


End file.
